dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Ogel's Island
Ogel's Island is a tropical island owned by Evil Ogel, home to the Ogel Control Center. History As early as the 1950s, Ogel's Island was owned by the Ogel family. Back then, it was simply a vacation home with a lively ecosystem. By 1957, Ogel was conducting experiments on the native plants of the island and discovered that, when mixed with Green Goo, the flora had the power to turn Minifigs into mindless zombie-like creatures. Alpha Team By 2000, Evil Ogel was ready to try taking over the world. He built his first base, the Ogel Control Center, in the island's volcano, and began harvesting the native plants (now called Evil Plants) for the production of Mind-Control Orbs and other Evil Orbs. This was considered his main base of operations, even after he built the Goo Caverns, Underwater Base, and Arctic Command Base. When Alpha Team agents began scouting the LEGO Planet for the D.O.O.M. Machine, Crunch and Radia were both captured and held in Trouble Tubes inside the Ogel Control Center's greenhouses. Dash Justice and Tee Vee traveled to Ogel's Island and sneaked their way into the Ogel Control Center. There, despite constantly being taunted by Evil Ogel and threatened by the large presence of Skeleton Drones, sharks, and Evil Plants, the two Alpha Team agents managed to rescue Crunch and Radia. Then, they proceeded to shut down the Ogel Control Center's power and sneak aboard the Trouble Train en route to the Goo Caverns. Later, after the launch of the Boggle Rocket was foiled in the Arctic Command Base, Evil Ogel returned to the Ogel Control Center and turned back on its power. The harvesting of Evil Plants continued, and Evil Orbs were shipped to Ogel's Island from the Goo Caverns for transportation around the planet. When Radia attempted to infiltrate the base in her Alpha Team Cruiser, she was captured by several drones and an Ogel Command Striker. Luckily, Flex and Cam Attaway arrived in the Alpha Team ATV and Mini-Sub and rescued her. Crunch, Charge, and Tee Vee traveled to Ogel's Island in the Bomb Squad, where they infiltrated Ogel's security and destroyed the Ogel Control Center, though Evil Ogel himself had escaped. Dash's Alpha Team Helicopter pursued Ogel in a fleeing Mini-Flier, and the villain was quickly captured. Ogel's Last Stand Sometime between 2004 and 2008, Evil Ogel rebuilt the Ogel Control Center and once more began harvesting the Evil Plants for Evil Orb production. Not much else is currently known, but nine months prior to the Dino Attack, Alpha Team infiltrated the Ogel Control Center through its windows, prompting Ogel to order his drones to shut and seal the windows. Dino Attack In 2010, Ogel's Island was one of many locations attacked by Mutant Dinos. Due to the large numbers of drones on the island and the advanced technology of Ogel's bases, the Ogel Control Center and other outposts on the island were well-defended against the Mutant Dinos. However, the jungle surrounding the volcano has been partially deforested by fire-breathing Mutant Lizards, and due to the island's owner, the Dino Attack Team did not make protecting Ogel's Island a high priority. At one point, Evil Ogel tricked a group of Dino Attack agents led by Voltage into going to Ogel's Island in order to allow his drones to steal their weapons, specially designed for Mutant Dino combat. Later, Rex came to Ogel's Island to gather a sampling of G.E. Metal, and was followed by XERRD spies who took larger samplings of the G.E. Metal for Dr. Rex's plans. After Evil Ogel was defeated by Libo, he never contacted the Ogel Control Center; as such, the drones inside were on their own, and actually developed a brand new security system to further protect the Ogel Control Center against Mutant Dino threats, though they were unaware that Evil Ogel allied with the Dino Attack Team. Kat was also "marooned" on this island by ShadowTech. Most prominently, Ogel's Island was a major point of interest for the Goo Caverns mission. One of the easiest methods to get to the Goo Caverns was by riding the Trouble Train, and thus many Dino Attack agents traveled to Ogel's Island to access the Trouble Train. They encountered Mutant Lizard problems in the island's jungle, and after scaling the volcano to reach the Ogel Control Center, they were harassed by drones who believed that they were trying to infiltrate the base. Luckily, Evil Ogel was able to contact the drones to tell them that he was allied with the Dino Attack Team, and so the drones let the Dino Attack agents use the Trouble Train. At the end of the mission, after the Trouble Train crashed en route to the Ogel Control Center, Rex, General, and Shock walked to Ogel's Island on foot. Upon reaching the Trouble Train Depot, they were greeted by Evil Ogel, and they used a portal to quickly get back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Later, Dino Attack agent Zenna and Ogel drone Septimus worked together to leave the island after escaping the Goo Caverns. Post-War Alpha Team scouts reported that, mere minutes before the Galactic Council's quarantine on LEGO Planet was ended, a red-and-black rocket launched from the Ogel Control Center, bound for the Nimbus System. Major Locations Ogel's Island is largely dominated by wild and untamed jungle. Ogel Drones regularly patrol the jungle, guarding it from any intruders. During the Dino Attack, the jungle was infested with Mutant Dinosaurs, and the drones hunted the dinosaurs to protect the inner regions of the island. The Ogel Control Center's greenhouses can be found in the jungle, where Evil Plants are harvested, although they have sustained damage from Mutant Dino attacks. Near the center of the island, Ogel's Island is dominated by barren cliffs and mountains. The central and tallest mountain is actually a volcano, inside of which is the main complex of the Ogel Control Center. Ogel Control Center is Evil Ogel's primary headquarters, with trains to the Goo Caverns, submarines to the Underwater Base, and flight to the Arctic and Antarctic bases. Trivia *In official LEGO media, this island is often called "Ogel Island". In Dino Attack RPG, the island is called "Ogel's Island" to better differentiate it from OGEL Island, the Brickster's floating island in space. Category:LEGO Category:Locations Category:Ogel